


Roar.

by attasaurus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, hairy Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attasaurus/pseuds/attasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Commander Cullen with a full on beard would look ravishing?<br/>-<br/>A wee drabble for my friend because she is a huge fan of Cullen + she's a brilliant artist!<br/>It all started out when I was drawing Cullen and I decided to have a bit of fun and drew a full on beard on him whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roar.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morie91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morie91/gifts).



“Uhm… A-aneth ara, emma… vhenan?"

Moirin Lavellan stopped brushing the fur of the horse and peered over the animal’s back to see who was talking to her in a badly accented Dalish. The wary look on her face vanished almost immediately, replaced with a wide grin when she realised who had called out to her. Dropping the brush, she let out a squeal and ran headlong towards the figure all bundled up in furs.

Cullen opened his arms and easily received the hurtling elf, holding her close to him as he rocked back and forth, laughing.

“You took forever to come back to me.” Moirin accused, voice muffled against his chest. Cullen stroked the top of her head, sighing. “I’m sorry, Moirin… I ah.. I needed more time to practice my Dalish.”  Moirin sniggered, “Is that why your pronunciation is still off?” She pulled away, intending to see the blush that was sure to bloom on the Commander’s cheeks only to find that she wasn’t able to see the blush at all. She frowned, reaching out to touch the bristles sprouting from Cullen’s cheeks.

Cullen realised how he must have looked to Moirin and he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ahh… Yes. About my appearance…” He started. “The weather decided it was a good time to have a snow storm so I thought it would be a good idea to uhh, grow the beard out to keep my face from freezing…” Oh dear Maker, he was starting to ramble.

“Ah, Cullen?” Moirin interrupted him mid-ramble.

“…itches the first few days but I got used to it."

“Cullen!” She reached up, hooking a hand behind his neck so that she could pull him down to her height. Leaning forwards, she rubbed her cheek against his, emitting a little hum of delight as she did so. “I love it."

“Ah. Are you sure? You’ve never actually seen me with a full beard like this before."

She pulled away to look into his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.” She bit her lower lip as her fingers trailed up from the back of his neck to thread through his hair. “In fact… I’m actually quite aroused by it."

That got a chuckle from him. “You’re aroused by my beard?"

“Well, it gives you a certain dangerous air…Like a bear ambling out of the woods."

“Are you sure you’re not describing Blackwall?” A side of his lip quirked up into a smirk. “Ow!” He yelped when Moirin gave his hair a tug for being smart.

“Very well. You look downright like a lion. All furry.” She tiptoed and planted a kiss on his very furry chin. “My very own lion of Skyhold."

Cullen beamed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies close together. He leaned down, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “If it doesn’t bother you, m’lady, I am in dire need of food, a bath and I fully intend to stay in bed _probably_ until midday tomorrow."

“Ohhh, and does this stay in bed include any other activities?” Moirin asked cheekily and yipped when she was suddenly hoisted up into Cullen’s arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, shoulders shaking from giggling.

“Of course it does! You of all people wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity to hear the lion of Skyhold roar in pleasure, hmm?"

Moirin let out a sigh as Cullen started towards the Keep, “You know me too well, Cullen Rutherford."

Cullen chuckled, “Roar."


End file.
